


The Ten Warriors of Light

by KazueEmiko



Series: Nijigasaki x FFXIV AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XIV Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Every world needs its heroes. Ten heroes would rise from the ashes, each burdened with their unique backgrounds, their feats soon to be heard throughout Eorzea as the Warriors of Light.This is a tale of their adventures.[ARC I: A Realm Reborn]
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Yuuki Setsuna, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Series: Nijigasaki x FFXIV AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I can’t get enough of this AU. I decided to use my energy to write one for Love Live!. This time, I wanted to have the Nijigasaki girls be the star of this series. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

Skirmishes were a common occurrence in warfare. Gridania, Ul’dah, and Limsa Lominsa fought furiously against the Garlean Empire, their efforts slowly reaching to its climactic conclusion at their final battlefield.

Flames ignited in the background as a Black Mage swung his staff. Screams and screeches filled the dark night as the imperial soldiers were cooked alive from within their metallic armors, his Firaga creating living lamps. They crumpled to the ground, flailing from spasm until their choked cries softened into a pitiful whine, their silence shortly following afterward.

However, he was only one of the many warriors out on the field, forces from both sides charging across the burning ground.

The Black Mage lowered his staff. Sweat glistened over his brows as his hues peered through his dark mask.

It was literal Hell on the battlefield.

His eyes widened from afar. Another wave of soldiers. The Black Mage cursed under his breath and immediately raised his staff for another Firaga. Unfortunately, his next effort was unable to kill off one of the many captains, the captain’s gun spraying bullets at a weakened Bard from nearby.

“NO!”

The Bard’s friend screamed in horror. He, the White Mage, was unable to cast his protective spells on time, watching his comrade collapse.

The healer’s knees wobbled. Then, he dropped to all fours, his white cloak overshadowing his face. The White Mage opened his mouth again, his screams muted throughout the hectic field. Smoke sprayed up from nearby, various bullets and arrows missing him by mere inches. Dirt and debris clung to his tear-stricken cheeks as his knuckles whitened around his staff.

Many shadows flickered and danced on the ground, their presence and position varying for every gunfire and spell cast. For every swing, a shadow would disappear. For every gunshot, a shadow with also disappear. The White Mage narrowed his eyes as a strong wave of heat flew over his head.

Flamethrowers from a Magitek Armor. Another one of his allies shrieked as the smell of charred flesh wafted into his nose. Bile rose into his mouth. The White Mage’s cheeks puffed, and he vomited, hard, on the already-grimy ground. Blood from his enemies mixed with his stomach acid as the healer threw up again. This repeated until the inside of his throat was scorched. Weakly coughing, he dug his fingers into the sullied ground, the tears dribbling from the tip of his nose and chin.

The White Mage slowly raised his head.

“…a… agh…”

One of the Garlean soldiers approached him. Assault rifle was raised, and the enemy pointed at the White Mage. From the corner of the magus’s eyes, he saw the Bard. Was he going to end up like his friend? He whimpered. Then, he squeezed his eyes shut.

Yuu Takasaki burst from the smoky air nearby. The Paladin roared and slammed her steel shield into the soldier. He stumbled sideways as his gun knocked out of his grip. Yuu narrowed her eyes and immediately swung her broadsword down.

A blotch of crimson splattered on the trembling grounds.

Another enemy appeared right after his allied died. This imperial soldier sported a sword and shield of their own, charging straight at her with a battle cry. They reeled their blade back. Yuu frowned and raised her shield. Sparks flew from the strike as the sword bounced away. Yuu bent one knee, pulling back her weapon, and sliced their side. More blood splashed upon the ground as the soldier crumpled.

She straightened her back and huffed. Then, she turned to the White Mage. Her comrade, Ayumu Uehara, hurried to her fellow White Mage’s side. Ayumu got down on one knee and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“You should fall back,” Ayumu said. He nodded and, with her assistance, got back up on his feet. With a pat on his back, the White Mage ran in the opposite direction, soon buried in the crowd full of soldiers from both sides. Ayumu straightened her back and glanced at her friend. “Do you need to fall back too?”

Yuu beat her sword against her shield. “Not at all,” she replied. “So long as I have you, I can keep on going.”

“Just don’t push yourself for my sake.” Ayumu wiped the sweat off her bruised cheek and glanced up to the sky.

Dalamud. One of the two moons that orbited Hydaelyn. Originally a white color, the now-red moon grew bigger by the days overhead, shooting meteors over the three major cities of Gridania, Ul’dah, and Limsa Lominsa from the distance. Faint explosions were heard as the meteors made its impact into the night. Ayumu dryly swallowed. She lightly tapped her staff on the ground, looking at Yuu.

Then, she raised her staff. A white light befell the Paladin as she felt her limbs become light and her feet become nimble. They exchanged a silent smile, albeit only temporary.

Yuu rushed into battle with her shield up. She zipped through her allies, crashing into the spearmen like a boulder rolling through. Yuu tossed blood into the air. Every swing and bash knocked back her foes, the Paladin driving them back.

Don’t stop.

Don’t think.

It was all about momentum.

In the background, Ayumu tailed from behind at a safe distance, her staff occasionally raised. The White Mage healed her surrounding allies with precision and haste. At times, a stone sprouted out of thin air, the imperials unable to dodge a concussion at best. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she continuously cast her spells.

A few Garlean men and women beyond their positioning, a certain supersoldier broke through the Eorzea Alliance army. Shots rang out from her two guns as she sprinted through the crowd. Many of them frantically thrust their weapons at her. Swords, lances, axes, arrows, spells. None of them were able to touch her. Only harrowing encounters were met.

Alas, the imperial soldier’s streak of perfection would eventually end. An arrow with the force of a horse slammed into one of her firearms, flinging her arm back. Then, a member from the Twin Adder rushed forward, closing their distance, and smashed her axe into the soldier’s helmet. The enemy dropped her other gun, and the helmet shattered upon impact.

Weaponless, the soldier stumbled backward with lowered head, blood pouring from underneath her pink bangs. She grabbed ahold of her head, her vision violently ebbing in and out of the darkness. The Twin Adder warrior pulled her arms back, prepared to deliver the final strike. However, Rina Tennoji raised her head.

Rina’s eyes brightly shone in red. She firmed her lips into a line and sidestepped.

Her enemy missed. Rina reached for the assault rifle behind her back. In one swift motion, she swung with all of her might, roaring as the body slammed into the woman’s side. Rina felt her rifle break her ribs. Then, gritting her teeth, Rina twirled her firearm, aiming point-blank at her foe. She pulled the trigger.

Another shot rang throughout the battlefield.

Rina gasped and stabbed her rifle into the ground. She dropped onto one knee, her eyes dimming into their original hues, her vision immediately shrouded in complete darkness. The Resonant tasted iron from the corner of her lips, the blood dribbling nonstop from her head. One of her so-called “comrades” grabbed her arm.

“Rina!” He pulled her up. “Get behind me!”

She felt his hand push her haphazardly. The man raised his broadsword in one hand, his other hand occupied with keeping Rina safe. He grumbled under his breath, “Dammit, how long can we keep this up?”

“You… You should get out of here,” Rina said. “It’s not safe here.”

He glanced over his shoulder. “You still spewing about the dangers Dalamud possess?” When Rina stayed silent, he scoffed, returning his attention to the enemy in front. He flicked his wrist, slaying another one of Eorzean force. “We can trust in Gaius. I know it.”

“You don’t know anything,” she frowned.

“I think YOU don’t know anything,” he snapped. Then, in a softer voice, he murmured, “Please, don’t back out on this. I know you don’t want to be here, but I need you, Rina.”

After all, they were childhood friends. How could Rina refuse his pleas? Yet Rina felt the knot in her stomach tighten, her frown evident. She regained her sight and got back onto her feet. The Machinist bit the bottom of her lip.

“…I won’t leave you alone.”

If there was only one reason as to why Rina continued to fight for the Garlean Empire, it was for her one and only friend.

Rina unhooked a Mega Potion from her waistband. She popped the cork with her thumb and downed the content. She stifled a groan. Bitter. It was very bitter. Soon, Resonant tightened her grip around the empty vial, staring at an incoming enemy. She breathed deeply and wiped the blood from her face. The empty bottle flew into the air the next moment.

The glass broke upon contact. The man was startled and skidded to a stop. Unfortunately for him, that one second stop cost him his life.

Smoke wafted from Rina’s rifle. The real slaughter began against Eorzean troops.

Yuu, Ayumu, and Rina fought valiantly for their nation. Yet beyond the frontline, the supporting soldiers and troops retrieved wounded allies and prepared weapons for soldiers rushing into battle at the barracks. Battle cries were heard from many yalms away as many staff hurried back and forth.

Ai Miyashita was one of them.

“Kiddo, I know you’re itching to go out there, but it’s not safe.” Her mentor slapped her shoulder, her smile contagious. Unfortunately, the contagious smile did not reach the Archer, Ai bitterly grumbling, “Is there anything more I can do?”

“Well… aren’t you helping out with the supplies and ammunition for us?”

“Yes, but I feel so useless!”

“It’s an important job!” Another slap on her shoulder. The bright-scaled Au Ra Raen laughed. “We need folks like you during battle. Without you, we wouldn’t be prepared at all!”

But Ai disagreed. Just because she had not spent even a year in the Archer Guild does not mean she can’t participate in the battle. It was painful to watch her friends and guildmates fight to protect Eorzea while she sits behind the line. She balled her hands into fists by her side.

“It just doesn’t feel right watching you all risk your lives.” She patted her chest, stepping forward. “Please, let me join you all, just this once!”

Her mentor shook her head. “I can’t have you die on me.”

“Wha— How can you assume that I’ll die on the field?”

“Trust me. Besides, it would kill me to see my star pupil die before me.” She ruffled Ai’s hair. “I’ll be back.”

“… you promise?”

“I promise.”

They waved farewell to each other. Ai’s hand faltered in the air as her mentor joined a small group of Twin Adder troops. She continued to watch until the band scattered towards the battlefield. In an eyeblink, they disappeared into the crowd.

A voice called out for help. Ai turned to them. The White Mage tripped over his own feet, falling forward. She swooped in and caught the poor man into her arms. He was shivering, his features pale. Blood sported her leather gauntlet from where his chest pressed. Ai’s eyes widened.

“We need a Medic!”

A Scholar and a White Mage rushed towards the two as Ai slowly brought the man into the tent. As she tended to his injury with the others, from afar, not everyone participated in a fight against the Garlean Empire.

At the heart of Ishgard, which used to be a beautiful city was engulfed in the tragedy of the Calamity. Flames sprouted from many structures, trapping many civilians. The Temple Knights were powerless to stop the deaths.

And the wyverns.

The dragons.

They came.

The Dragonsong War, lasting thousand years and counting, heightened as meteors struck the land. Many warriors desperately fought against the Dravanian Horde. Cannonballs smashed into the many winged creatures in the dark, cloudy skies, their shrieks and cries echoing throughout the holy city. Various Dragoons used Jump, crashing into their enemies with a squelch. However, unfortunate casualties occurred, some warriors killed with a sickening crunch of the wyvern’s jaws.

One Temple Knight hurriedly brought his comrade to safety. He ducked his head, dodging debris that sprayed from an above structure. The knight glanced at his a friend and readjusted his hold. “I won’t let you die!” he said. But little did he know that his friend’s heart did not beat anymore, the other male limply hanging with his support.

The pair traveled through a skinny alleyway. In a matter of seconds, another presence appeared. A cloaked, hooded woman with a weathered lance on her back dashed passed them. The wind blew against her outerwear once she burst from the narrow path. She breathed hard.

Before Karin Asaka, a corpse laid by her feet. Karin bit the bottom of her lip. The cries of those dying, whether directly or indirectly by the Dravanian Horde or Dalamud, rang in her ears. It rang even louder as the ground violently trembled. It was shortly followed by a deafening crash from behind, dust scattering into the air. Karin stumbled, nearly falling. Her arms outstretched by her sides, she glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the road she had taken.

The alleyway was blocked.

“Oh God…”

Structures from the stone bridge from above collapsed. If Karin had lingered any longer in the area… She shook her head, yet her shaking never ceased. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran towards the entranceway of the city.

_‘ I need to hurry! '_

This was her only chance of escape, and she was not going to waste it, even if it meant abandoning her people.

The lone civilian sprinted through the bloody setting. Not once did she look back.

Her legs took her through the gates and to the bridge. However, the crisp air lost its humidity, snow beginning to descend upon the greenery. Karin’s fast breaths became white mists. The sweat that glistened on her skin chilled into nothingness as she slowly distanced herself from Ishgard.

Her destination?

Gridania.

But at Gridania, it looked like Hell.

The same could be said about Ul’dah.

Large meteors smashed into its surrounding, the walls barely fortified enough to keep collateral damage from becoming too great. Confusion and mass panic spread like wildfires, going as fast as the destruction of their buildings and homes.

Setsuna Yuki, along with many of Ul’dah’s civilians, fled to safety from The Goblet. The number of fires that ignited would put those from the Lavender Beds to shame. Various volunteers tried to dump and splash water on the growing flames. Their efforts were largely wasted. Instead, they earned burns.

“Don’t you dare stay!” the ex-Samurai scolded, grabbing a father’s arm and pulling him away. His arms flailed, screaming, “I’ve worked so hard to get this home! I can’t let it burn like this!”

“Better that than your life!”

She gave another tug. After a successful attempt to shove him back to his family, Setsuna turned towards the battlefield. The ground started to tremble as she stood on the rocky cliff from above. She could not see the soldiers that participated, yet she could spot Dalamud. Setsuna furrowed her brows. High in the sky, the red moon continuously shot meteors. It had been going on for nearly a week now, the number of projectiles drastically increased today.

_‘ I hope those at Kugane are safe… ‘_

The fate of those in Othard was up for speculations. However, the darkness and devastation rolled across the land like a storm, Dalamud brightening its red hues. Meteors that rained upon their lands slowed to a stop.

There was nothing.

Then, the elongated, blue device that protrudes from the moon brightened. It shot into the ground as a cloud of smoke puffed upward. Setsuna gripped her chest. 

Dalamud broke apart.

She gasped and nearly sunk to her knees. A chill like no other reverberated down her spine. Setsuna stared at the almighty being released from its imprisonment.

Stories of Primals reached her ears, but it was not a topic she was familiar with. Those from Kugane had never seen them in person. Today, it was her first, and it was shaking her to her core.

Bahamut roared into the sky. Yalms and yalms away, its cries rattled her bones. Spreading its wings, the creature roared once more, stretching its limbs out. At that same moment, what remained of Dalamud zipped into the lands, faster than the meteors from earlier.

The wave of destruction struck. Setsuna watched in pure terror at the unbelievable power this Primal had.

Fortunately, it managed to avoid her area.

The same could not be said for those near the Church of Saint Adama Landama at Camp Drybone, Thanalan.

Emma Verde motioned for the orphans and remaining civilians to hide inside their church. Dirt kicked everywhere. This blinded Emma at times, forcing the Astrologian to furiously wipe her eyes. Tears prickled them as she waved and guided those to safety from Camp Drybone.

At the church, Various magus and warriors who could cast a shield stood in a line. Their hands were outstretched as they protected the tiny establishment. Layers upon layers of magical energy were pumped into their only form of protection. Many of them succumbed to weariness despite the number of Ethers they consumed.

“Hey! You can pull back!” Emma approached a young Scholar. They exchanged glances. She nodded to him, the boy eventually falling back to recover. Emma stood next to her comrades from Camp Drybone, their hands held above their heads. The Astrologian pulled out her cards, staring down at it. “…again, my prediction was correct…”

As an Astrologian, she used the constellations and stars to foresee the future. It was unfortunate that her warning about a terrible scenario was unheeded from those from outside of this establishment. Emma looked up. Bahamut flapped its wings again, creating shockwaves. The corner of her lips twitched as the Primal took flight, the dragon sprouting numerous beams of energy. Acting as missiles, it traveled with the beast, slamming everywhere without discrimination.

A gust of wind blew her hair around as Emma began to cast healing spells for her comrades, multiple buffs extending their casting time and strength granted.

More cards were pulled out of her deck for another cast. However, it was immediately blown away when one of Bahamut’s strikes landed too close to their location. Out of five layers of the shield, three of it shattered, the neon blue shards disappearing into the night. Emma raised her arms as two of her comrades fell backward and onto their bottom. She gritted her teeth and immediately cast a magicked barrier.

It managed to nullify another one of Bahamut’s strikes, yet it cracked everywhere. Emma cast the spell again as her active allies erected the barriers once more, strengthening it as much as possible.

“Emma! Drink this!” Kasumi, sporting her dark attire with her signature black hat and mask, approached from behind, popping the cork off from an Ether vial. She tipped the bitter content into her friend’s mouth. Tossing the empty container aside, she continued, “I’ve helped evacuated everyone from the area. They’re all hiding in the church’s basement.”

After giving her thanks, Emma glanced at the Black Mage. “Good,” she said. “Now, all we need to do is hold back on Bahamut’s assaults.”

“Ugh, why does it have to get worse?” Kasumi groaned. “All I wanted was to become the best adventurer out there!”

“Maybe, if we get to live through this!”

Kasumi groaned again. Bits of fire sparked from her fingertips as she reeled them back. Aside from those haphazard beams flying and crashing around, one of the smaller meteors came in their direction. Kasumi squinted her eyes. “Eat this!” She unleashed Firaga at the projectile. An explosion rocked the sky above. The meteor did not disappear, but its size was reduced, lessening its impact on their shield.

Unlike the armies from their nations, the two were stuck in a defensive position. Kasumi continuously shot spells out in an attempt to whittle down the Primal’s assaults as Emma erected the barrier over and over with their comrades.

Explosions rocked the lands endlessly. There were no signs of stopping from the large beast towering over them all.

In Limsa Lominsa, at the Mist, Shizuku Osaka cowered in her apartment, hiding under the blanket. She rocked back and forth, crying at the sight of Bahamut wrecking its havoc upon their land. Unlike many of the other homes, the Mist was spared the misfortune, save it for a terrifying sight outside of their windows.

Shizuku softly whined as her floor trembled. She raised her arms above her head, the partially healed scars riddling them. The Monk mumbled incoherently under her breath, hoping for this entire ordeal to be over.

The Garlean Empire had scarred her.

Beaten her.

Interrogated her.

Killed her friends.

And devastated her.

Dalamud unleashing Bahamut upon them added more fuel to her fear. Shizuku’s fingers dug into her scalp, squeezing her eyes shut. She whispered for forgiveness amidst Bahamut’s screeches.

It was a mistake to become an adventurer.

If only she listened to her past self… then she would be able to stand courageously with her comrades— with her allies and fight against the Garlean Empire.

_‘ But they’re all dead now. ‘_

And she had no one but herself to blame.

Clouds of smoke eventually covered her glass windows, applying immense pressure upon her sturdy apartment walls.

Down on the battleground, Yuu and Ayumu stared up at the sky. They could hardly move their legs, frozen in place as soldiers from both sides in this war ran away from the area. Anywhere but here.

Rina held the side of her head, running through the premise, finding her vision doubling as a result of her newly sustained injuries. The soldier that she called her friend was nowhere in sight. She gritted her teeth, holding her side as she limped away from the flying beast. The dragon roared as more charged blasts scattered the area. Rina tripped over her own feet and slammed her chin onto the rugged ground.

She accidentally bit her tongue, tasting the metallic blood. The Resonant cursed as pain flared on her side. As if her entire body wasn’t already throbbing in agony. Rina groaned and struggled on all four. Then, she felt a strong tug upward by her arm.

“…you…”

It was Ai.

Rina closed one eye, staring at the blonde Archer. “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you,” Ai simply said.

“Aren’t you… helping an enemy?”

The Archer scoffed. She immediately swooped her arms down, carrying Rina into her arms bridal style, albeit with a bit of difficulty due to the armor’s weight. Ai grunted and adjusted her hold. “You’re no enemy when we’re all running away from THAT monster.”

“But—”

“Now don’t ask any more questions. I need to conserve my energy.”

Taking a deep breath, Ai held it in and ran with all of her might towards safety.

She had already lost her mentor from Bahamut mere minutes ago. The ashes from where the Auri once stood burnt into her memories. Ai grimaced as she felt her legs burn with each step on the uneven grounds. She squeezed her eyes shut, sweat stinging them.

Ai… Ai has to do something. The Archer spared a glance from above. Rina stared up at her savior. Ai frowned. This imperial supersoldier was only a teenager like her. She tightened her grip and hastened her step.

This was the least Ai can do during this battle.

If she couldn’t save her mentor— If she couldn’t save her guildmates from Bahamut, then she could save someone.   
  


Anyone. Even her enemies.

Yuu and Ayumu felt their heart jump at the sight of those beams coming in their direction. And fast.

Ayumu grimaced and raised her staff. Just as she was about to erect a barrier, someone spared her the effort. A powerful protective shield far grander than the one Ayumu is able to project. The two females turned towards the caster.

“Louisoix…!” they said.

The old man drew his lips into a line as he defended them from further harm against Bahamut. However, the shield broke. Using his staff again, he slowly rebuilt their defenses. Unfortunately, he dropped to one knee, the barrier shattering completely.

The three of them stared up at Bahamut, their eyes met.

At that same moment, a white beam of light shot up into the sky from afar.

One…

Two…

Three…

Twelve lights shone, surrounding the elder primal.

Aside from Louisoix, eleven other members from the Circle of Knowing brought about the light.

One of them being Kanata Konoe.

She, aligned with one of the twelve deities, prayed to the stone. Down on one knee, the Scholar clasped her hands together into a fist, her head down, praying for the ritual. She intensified her efforts as great columns of light continued to erupt from the marked stones.

Eventually, the light took shapes reminiscent of Dalamud’s spires. Twelve times over, these columns pierced Bahamut, binding him in place as a radiant sphere in the sky was established, curling the beast into another prison. Aetherial glyphs manifested and surrounded Bahamut.

The sealing ritual will keep Bahamut from ever taking a step into their land.

But… the ritual failed.

All their efforts were smashed, the light disappearing in an instant. Everyone throughout Eorzea felt the blast slam into their figure, even when they were inside of their household. The girls from their respective places looked up to the sky.

Kanata’s blood froze. Bahamut had not only broken free from its chains… it was about to unleash a devastating blast. She scrambled onto her feet. Kanata began to hyperventilate.

“This can’t be…!”

At that same moment, Louisoix, from the battlefield, cast one last spell towards the remaining warriors left standing.

A bright white light enveloped Yuu, Ayumu, Ai, and Rina. They looked down to their feet, then to their body. Yuu turned to Ayumu. They grabbed their hands, holding onto each other tightly. Then, their consciousness vanished in blinding white light at the exact moment Bahamut released its energy unto the land, avoiding their inevitable deaths.

The ferocious roar from the primal was the last thing they heard.

However, Shizuku, Setsuna, Karin, Kasumi, Emma, and Kanata all witnessed the final part of the battle. The final part of how Bahamut was defeated, though finer details were lost during the transaction. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while to brainstorm. The number of ways I want to tackle this chapter after the Seventh Umbral Calamity was... a lot, but I'm glad I finally settled on how to start it off with! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On the outskirts of New Gridania, a small family of three, in their modest home of many long years, sat at the dinner table. Each having a small bowl of antelope stew, a cup of water, and a piece of bread from the basket in front of them. A modest oil lamp sat at the center of the square table as its fire occasionally flickering.

Yuu scooped another spoonful of her stew as her parents cheerfully talked about their sales today.

“Oh, I’m so glad that we’ve been getting new customers almost every week,” Yuu’s mother smiled. She clasped both hands together, tilting her head to the side. “I never knew our business would be booming after the Calamity.”

Yuu’s father bit into his bread, talking while chewing. “Iz all thanks to Yuu, yer know.” He quickly swallowed his food after his wife glared at him. Clearing his throat, Yuu’s father grinned. “The customers all love you.”

“I could tell,” Yuu faintly smiled. She popped the spoon into her mouth as her father continued to wildly praise her.

“Having a daughter like this… maybe it’s a good thing that we don’t bear any sons! No other man can ever compete with Yuu! Heck, even I have to step up my plate if I ever want to get to her level!” he laughed. He took a huge gulp of his water. The table shuddered as he plopped the wooden cup down. “The weapons that she produced… even personal orders was never a problem with her! Golly, it was a good thing you gave up on adventuring, huh!”

“Honey!”

Yuu’s spoon froze mid-air. Her mother slapped him on the wrist, but the word was already out of his mouth. She stared at her father with wide eyes. There was a pause. Then, he hurriedly scratched the back of his neck, waving his other hand in the air, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

“S-Sorry about that. That was a little insensitive of me.”

“…it’s okay.” Yuu deposited her utensil into the half-finished stew. The chair ground from behind as she stood up. She smiled again, albeit forcefully, and muttered, “I gave up my title as the Warrior of Light a long time ago.”

Her parents’ words, both comfort and confusion, blended into the background noise of the night creatures hooting, howling, and chirping to their content as Yuu walked away.

She entered her dimly lit bedroom and closed the door with a soft click. The candle on her desk wildly flickered as the ex-adventurer immediately plopped onto her mattress. Yuu buried her face into her pillow, her simplistic white nightgown disheveled. After a few minutes, she slowly raised her head.

Above her head, there was a scratched helmet, shield, and broadsword. Positioned on a wooden decorated holder, Yuu gazed upon the objects. It was… mesmerizing. Every mark on her items told a tale.

Yet…

Yuu squeezed her eyes shut. Bahamut’s screeches still echoed in her ears to this day. An invisible heatwave brushed her skin as the ex-Paladin breath shook. Her body trembled violently. She curled into a fetal position and buried her face into the pillow again.

Fire.

Blood.

Screaming.

Tears.

Death.

Destruction.

Yuu gritted her teeth. Her fingers curled, digging into her mattress, as a choked sob escaped her.

Grotesque images flashed through her mind. Whether she opened or closed her eyes, whether she lies awake or not, the ghosts of warriors and soldiers surrounded the Paladin. They shrieked and wailed as they charged at her. Their outcries pierced her thumping heart. Yuu’s pupils shrunk. Soon, she flailed her sword and shield out.

To her horror, it came into contact, and she watched their limbs and head fall off, blood pouring out their bodies. Puddles were sloshed and splashed as the bodies fell. However, not too long afterward, their inhumane screams were replaced with Bahamut’s bellows. Ghastly eyes stared at Yuu, their bodies enveloped in a beam of hot, white light.

Yuu was thrown backward. Debris flew into the air as her outcry muffled from the rough impact. She tumbled and rolled a couple of times, but hurriedly stabbed her sword into the ground. The pigtailed woman winced from her burning arms. She skidded to a harsh stop as a faint trace of smoke wafted from her heels.

Unlike Yuu, the ghosts… All of their bones, muscles, armors, clothes, hair… everything was burnt into nothingness.

Obliterated. Completely and utterly obliterated.

And this repeated… over and over and over again… the ghosts of both familial and strangers searching, running, and attacking Yuu. Bahamut would swoop in with its massive presence. The primal screech continuously and destroyed all before it. All but Yuu.

The retired Warrior of Light shivered. Her pillow was wet from her tears, her breath erratic.

She was ready for war, but she was never ready for a calamity.

“Ayumu…” she whimpered. “Don’t leave me.”

**[-----]**

_**At Coerthas Central Highlands…** _

A White Mage hastily cast Cure to one of her three companions as they fought against a Feral Croc under the chilly, night sky.

“Thanks!” Kasumi said. She took many steps backward, staring at the creature that managed to imprint its fangs deep into her right arm. One glance at it caused a certain Bard to whistle from nearby.

“Ouch. That’s gonna leave a mark alright,” Ai said.

Kasumi glared at her comrade. The Black Mage raised her staff, a bright light gathering to it, and grumbled, “You got the nerve to say that. I swear to you, it won’t scar!”

“You sure about that?”

“OF COURSE! Now, can you please focus on the croc? I don’t want to be its dinner!”

Sweat ran down the side of her face. Despite her retort, and despite Ayumu’s white magic, the numbing effect barely kept the stinging sensation from gnawing at her sanity. She clicked her tongue and refocused on casting Firaga. Meanwhile, Ai retrieved three arrows from her back.

Ai twirled the arrows in her grasp. She furrowed her brows and positioned them on her bow. Pulling them back, she smiled, and exclaimed, “No problem! It deserves to be our dinner instead!” Her grip loosened. All three arrows shot out at the abnormally large Feral Croc. Its claws dug into the ground as the projectiles slammed into its side. It loudly whined and thrashed.

“Wait, Ai!” Ayumu yelled. “What are you doing?!”

“Getting in close and personal!”

Ai quickly dashed forward, pulling out another arrow. It was a risky move, and it was immediately proven when the black creature swung its tail, crashing the heavy part into her side. Ai squinted one eye, her ribcage creaking from the strike. She gritted her teeth. The Bard slammed her feet into the ground. Her heels dug into the snow until she was inches deep, bearing against the tail that threatened to knock her down. Then, she tossed the arrow into her other hand. Ai gripped it tight. She reeled her arm back.

“EAT THIS!”

Ai smashed the poisoned arrow into the beast’s side. It punctured deep into its tissue, the violet substance staining its black skin. The Bard was blown to the side when the weight of the tail was too much. Clouds of snow puffed into the air as she skidded far from the battlefield.

“You’re so reckless!” Ayumu extended her hand out. Ai felt a powerful tug on her arms. Without warning, she was pulled back to the White Mage’s side at a safe distance from the Feral Croc. The white robe ruffled as Ayumu kneeled to her knees. Another white magic cast upon her comrade… though it was packaged with a hefty scolding. “This is going to leave a black bruise! You should be glad that you didn’t break any bones!”

“Hey, that croc is as stupid as crocs can be.”

“…could you not make puns in the middle of battle?”

“Sorry, sorry! I couldn’t help myself,” Ai grinned. Ayumu hung her head and sighed as she cast another spell.

Unfortunately, the battle was not over. Kasumi shot another spell at the creature, her complaints getting louder and louder.

“Don’t you think it should’ve gone down by now— WHOA!” Had Kasumi not tripped over her own feet, she would have gotten another bite from the creature. The monster’s jaw clamped hard over her fallen figure. She scrambled backward and away from the Feral Croc on all four, the tears threatening to escape her eyes. “Why is it always trying to bite me!?”

“Maybe because you’re just so cute.”

Karin’s remark came, literally, out of nowhere. Kasumi barely managed to get away from the croc before the Dragoon crashed down onto its skull. Hard. A horrific crunch resonated into the air. Karin, under her helm, frowned as she felt the beast try to shake her off. But the tip of her lance dug deep into its thick head. With great emphasis, she twisted the lance, a faint groan produced from the pressure.

“Whoopsie.” Karin ripped the elongated weapon out of the beast. Crimson stained her Dragoon outfit as she leaped away. She rejoined Kasumi’s side. As the Feral Croc stumbled in the background, she looked down at the Black Mage and smiled. “Should’ve warned you that I would arrive.”

Kasumi smacked her staff on Karin’s leg. “You could’ve killed me!” she barked. “If I didn’t get away in time, that croc could’ve crushed me!”

“But it didn’t. I’m so glad I can trust you.”

“Ugh! Don’t you look at me like that!”

“I have my helmet on though…”

“I don’t need to see to be able to tell!”

Their conversations continued despite the dying beast in the background. The black monster shuddered one last time. Then, with a thud, passed, its crimson blood soaking into the pure snow. Ai and Ayumu glanced at each other. Then, Ai pumped her fist in the air, cheering.

“Nice! We can finally get that reward for defeating this monster!” she said.

Ayumu smiled. She tightly gripped her staff and looked up to the sky. The White Mage blinked. As the snow slowly fell upon the land that was once thriving in greenery, she held her breath.

_‘ I wish Yuu was here with us… ‘_

A thin, white mist puffed out of her mouth. She shook her head and looked at her comrades again. While the three of them conversed and examined the dead creature, Ayumu’s gaze darkened.

_‘ Then again, it would be better if she wasn’t here. I don’t want to see her hurt again, especially from those imperials. ‘_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly adding the characters into the story...

How long has it been since she had given up her adventuring? Was it a day? Days even? Weeks? Months? A year?

Yuu raised the steel sledge in the air. Under the shades of her workshop right outside of The Roost in New Gridania, the young girl in her Blacksmith apron slammed down upon the burning hot blade. Sparks flew into the humid air with every strike as sweat drenched the towel around her neck.

This continued for many moments. Passerby, most of whom were travelers and adventurers, spared a glance at her direction. Warriors murmured to their comrades about her craftsmanship. One of them even boasted about the quality of her works. Other visiting Blacksmiths marveled at her techniques. Unfortunately, some bitterly spat side remarks about how she kept stealing their clients.

But Yuu heard nothing. The flames roared during her steady focus on forging the weapon requested by a Gunbreaker named “Setsuna Yuki” from Ul’dah. Besides, she was far too occupied keeping her nightmares and hallucinations from reappearing in broad daylight. Yuu bit the bottom of her lip as she brought the sledge down even harder.

A few more strikes in and Yuu placed her heavy sledge on the nearby wooden table. She rolled her shoulders, her lips were drawn in a straight line. Her arms were aching. She wiped her glistening forehead and glanced up to the clear blue sky. Yuu faintly sighed.

 _What a peaceful day_ , she thought. The sun was beaming high in the sky, yet the gentle gust provided alleviation, causing the fiery flames to flicker in her workshop. Yuu mumbled, “If only today would last forever…”

“Maybe to you, but not to your waiting customer.”

Yuu chuckled. She scooped the heated blade, bearing the blunt stare from the Gunbreaker. Adorned in her dark YoRHa Type-53 Coat and Breeches of Fending, Setsuna leaned against the metallic pole with crossed arms. Despite the Scion Rogue’s Bandana, with one eye, she kept a watchful gaze on her fellow friend. The two exchanged playful smiles.

“Tell me, how was your job at Ul’dah?” Yuu asked. As she dipped the heated blade into the large bucket of water, a large puff of steam flying into her face, she added, “Also, how’s Kanata? She’s not pushing herself too hard, is she?”

Setsuna waved her hands wildly in the air. “What do you take me as? I’m not THAT bad of a mentor!” When she was met with a deadpan expression, she flailed her hands again. “Listen! I took her in! Isn’t that enough?”

“Well, Kanata did tell me that you’ve pushed her away so many times when she asked to be trained as a Samurai—”

“That was a long time ago!” Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose. “A-Anyway, yes, she’s doing fine. Right now, she’s running some errands with Emma for Kan-E.” She motioned to her developing gunblade. “And as you can tell, my job at Ul’dah went poorly. Broke my gunblade while defending Minfilia from an assault.”

Though the entire situation was mostly her fault. It was supposed to be a simple job befitting for any adventurer. Setsuna decided to lend her hand to the leader of the Scions after stopping by for information. A simple visit to Ul’dah to speak with Nanamo. Nothing more, and nothing less. However, the Gunbreaker had not expected an assassination attempt— No… multiple assassination attempts at Minfilia’s life.

If it hadn’t been for her comrades… and if it hadn’t been for Rina, Shizuku, Kanata, and Emma…

Dread clutched her. Once again, she had to be protected, and she couldn’t protect anyone. Setsuna looked at the palm of her hand. It was shaking. She deeply sighed. Setsuna departed from her job as a Samurai for this very reason. The fact it was repeating all over again…

“Setsuna?” She blinked. Yuu stared at her, halting her process of melding the finishing touches to the High Steel Gunblade.

Setsuna flashed her signature smile to her friend, albeit forcefully. “No worries. I had my allies with me. Perks of being the Warrior of Lights.”

“Ah…” Yuu’s features darkened. She returned a strained smile. “It’s fortunate you have them. We are always in need of more Warriors of Light, especially after the Calamity.”

“Can’t say I expected it, but it’s what Minfilia dubbed us.” Setsuna scratched the back of her head, shifting her gaze to the side. “I guess all of those jobs we’ve taken up as a group paid off.”

“They sure did…”

The shadows. Yuu watched the dark ghostly figure of her dead comrade stand beside the talking Setsuna. Another one stood on her other side. The two of them stared at Yuu with lacking eyes, their ghastly features ridden with lacerations and burnt skin. Blood streamed from their empty sockets as their mouths opened. The ex-Paladin winced.

_Not now! No more, please!_

“Yuu!” Both ghosts vanished into thin air. At that same moment, the Blacksmith snapped her hand away from the gunblade. Had it not been for the Gunbreaker’s call, Yuu would have crushed her hand under the sledge’s weight. Yuu glanced at Sestsuna. Setsuna huffed, placing both hands on her waist. “What are you daydreaming about? You should be more careful!”

“R-Right… Sorry about that,” she mumbled.

Setsuna sighed, rubbing her temple. “Seriously, you know I have enough on my plate worrying about my teammates. Don’t make me worry so much about you too.”

“Oh, you’re exaggerating,” Yuu said. “I already have Ayumu doting on me.”

“Oh? How is she by the way?”

“…not sure.” Yuu smoothed the blade’s surface with a delicate cloth, furrowing her brows. “I know she’s out there traveling with her new friends, but that’s it. Probably out there having fun.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t invite you.”

“I think bringing a Blacksmith out on the field isn’t exactly the best of ideas.”

“Guess so. No combat experience spells doom. Best you stay out of the field then,” Setsuna shook her head. “Though that’s too bad. You should really pick up another job. Maybe something to keep your family safe at least.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The Gunbreaker’s attention was promptly shifted, eyeing one of the groups of adventurers. It consisted of young Miqo’te, Elezen, and Au Ras, all coming straight to her direction. She crossed her arms as they approached. Questions immediately sprang onto her. Many of them ranged from confirming her identity as the Warrior of Light to how they can become better adventurers. Setsuna laughed and motioned for the sprouts to ask their questions one at a time. After all, she’s got some time to spare until her product is complete.

However, this grinded on Yuu’s nerves. As Yuu placed the finishing touch, she lowered her head and gritted her teeth, cursing herself.

What a coward she is. She couldn’t even admit to the leader of another Light Party of her past achievements and title. Yuu and Ayumu were two of the many Warriors of Light given the rewarding title by none other than Louisoix. They were also two of the lone survivors from the Seventh Umbral Calamity.

Only Ayumu continued to honor her role as the Warrior of Light to this day.

Yuu shakily exhaled. The High Steel Gunblade is complete. She gently placed the freshly melded weapon on another table and wiped the sweat from her face with the towel. As she watched Setssuna converse with the new adventurers, she wondered about Ayumu.

 _I hope I can see her again,_ Yuu wished. _I hope she’s safe out there…_

**[-----]**

**In the Waking Sands…**

Ai kicked back on the chair. Inside of the dim break room, her hands stretched high above her head, the female in her orange Aoidos’ set yawned.

“Whew, who knew some of the Garlean Empire troops were hiding in plain sight!” she exclaimed. “I mean, gosh, you would think they would scurry away after the Calamity.”

Karin scoffed. The Dragoon leaned against the wall opposite of the Bard. Her Drachen helmet was placed on top of the nearby cabinet, and she tapped her cheek with her finger. “I doubt the imperials aren’t so weak.” Through her slanted eyes, she gazed at Kasumi. “Don’t you remember how they were terrorizing the people from Camp Drybone just last week?”

“Guh… you have a point,” Ai grumbled. She crossed her arms and rested them behind her head. Tilting her beret down, the blonde Warrior of Light muttered, “I can’t imagine what would happen if we weren’t there.”

“I’ll never let them harm anyone there,” Kasumi proclaimed. She stood up from her seat, her hands resting on the table. The Black Mage, in her dark Exclusive Eastern Journey Jacket and Bottoms, continued, “The fact they try to hurt my family there… I know that I’m a powerful mage, but that’s unacceptable!”

If anything, this was one of the few times Kasumi is willing to sacrifice her life for their safety. This was her one and only home at the Church of Saint Adama Landama. If that went away… Everyone around her jumped an inch from their place after she slammed the table.

“I dare them to try that one more time,” Kasumi glared to no one in particular. “I’ll make sure to show them why I’m the best adventurer and Warrior of Light!”

“You’ll get your chances,” Ayumu faintly smiled in the background. The young girl in her Healer’s Robe cupped her chin while seated. “We need to look out for their next moves.”

“Seems easy enough knowing that their numbers have been increasing,” Karin shrugged.

“Sounds about right,” Ai said. “Though do you think they’re going to launch another planned assault like what they did with Camp Drybone and The Hawthorne Hut?”

Ayumu rubbed her chin. Eventually, she nodded. “If that’s the case, then we must hurry.” She glanced to Kasumi. The Black Mage lowered her head and sighed.

“Fine,” Kasumi grumbled and walked towards the exit. “I’ll use my cuteness to charm others and get some intel.”

“You sure about that?” Karin smirked.

Kasumi immediately ground her teeth, shooting a glare at the armored Dragoon. “Hmph! You don’t know the appeal of being cute!”

“Oh, I do know. Why do you think I have both men and women bowing down to me when I interrogate them?”

“Being sexy and being cute are two very different things!”

“No, it’s not.”

“Unbelievable,” Kasumi felt a large bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. She slapped her forehead, turning away from Karin. “I suggest you grab a dictionary and study up on it while I’m out.” As she walked through the doorway, she paused and glanced over her shoulder. “By the way, I think being cute outweighs the pros compared to being sexy. You should try it sometimes.”

“Oi oi… we got a sassy little Black Mage here,” Ai laughed. “She _roasted_ you, didn’t she.”

“…are you serious, Ai?” Karin glared at the snickering Bard.

Though their banters continued, even after Kasumi left the premise, Ayumu looked down at her hands.

She stared at her palms. Unlike before, they were now rugged, rough to touch, and bore bruises that still required healing from days ago. Ayumu curled her fingers in, softly sighing.

 _I wonder what Yuu thinks of me if she sees me like this?_ The White Mage faintly smiled. _I bet Yuu would freak out. She’s always freaking out whenever I’m hurt._

But she does not have her shining knight in armor anymore. Yuu had retired from being the Warrior of Light, and it was up to Ayumu, Ai, Kasumi, and Karin to continue their occupation as both the old and new Warriors of Light.

Ayumu tightened her fist. The shy and hesitant Ayumu from long ago is no more. In fact, she’s the current leader of their Light Party. Still…

A shadow fell over her face as her knuckles whitened. For Ayumu, her priority wasn’t adventuring and helping those around them. She gritted her teeth.

Those imperials need to pay for their crimes. For hurting her, for killing her parents, and, most importantly, for traumatizing Yuu.

The sight of seeing the Paladin crumple to her knees after they were teleported far away from the Calamity’s site and how they were propelled a few days into the future from the incident… Ayumu pressed her hand to her forehead, grimacing.

She is going to kill every last one of them.


End file.
